New Family
by Hyper Musician
Summary: Sequel to 'Forbidden.' Takes place two years after Amon and Robin found the baby. AxR fic! Amon and Robin FOREVER!
1. Default Chapter

Robin sat, huddled in a corner, shaking badly. The wind outside was bad, she knew that, but the question for her was, 'Where am I?' Just a few minutes ago, or she thought, she was in her and Amon's apartment, asleep happily in Amon arms.  
  
After they found the baby, they had decided to move in together and into a bigger apartment, because Amon's house didn't have room for Robin and the baby. They did the DNA tests on the baby and turns out his name was Sean Kincaid and he was only nine months when they found him. Robin had adopted him, thanks to Michael changing her age to twenty on government files. Amon had changed somewhat, his face held more emotion now and he did let his emotions show a little now. That was two years ago and Robin was now seventeen.  
  
A very big heavy crash came from outside, and then a sound of a gun being shot rang threw her head, then there was a dulled thump. Robin stared at the door as someone began to kick or pound on it, she couldn't tell. There was a small squeak as the hinges gave away and the door burst open.  
  
Robin stood and prepared herself for whoever was there. She saw a darkened figure of a tall man and that was enough to tell her to run, and that she might not get another chance to. She ran out of the door and tried to dodge the man, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and Robin fought and closed her eyes.  
  
"Robin, stop fighting. It's me," Robin slowly opened her eyes and looked up into the face of Amon.  
  
She threw her arms around Amon's neck and burst into soft sobs. Amon held her close, whispering to her and kissing her on the top of her head. Robin knew she shouldn't be crying, but she couldn't help it. Robin's knees gave out and Amon tightened his grip on her. He slowly pulled away from Robin and picked her up, Robin paid no attention, she was still crying.  
  
Amon carried Robin down some stairs and outside into the fierce wind. Robin shivered and Amon held her closer. He looked down at Robin and she looked up, Amon's hair was still messed up from bed, 'he must've been in a hurry,' but he was dressed in his normal clothes. Robin on the other hand, was still in her thin night gown.  
  
She was so cold and as if Amon noticed he balanced Robin with one arm and pulled his coat around them both. Robin snuggled up closer to Amon, so he could pull the coat farther around her. (A/N: Don't you wonder what the inside of his coat feels like, I do!)  
  
Amon brought her to his car and stood her up, taking off his coat and giving it to her. Robin put on the huge coat and opened the passenger door and got in. She curled up in the seat as Amon got in.  
  
Amon reached over and laid his hand on the top of Robin's head. She brought her head up and looked him in the eye. She saw fear and relief, 'must be something new for him,' Robin thought, even though Amon had started to show emotion, he had never shown fear.  
  
Amon started up the car and sped off toward Raven's Flat. The ride was silent and the silence was welcoming, to Robin anyway, since she fell asleep. They were half-way across town and it was going to take awhile, because of traffic, to get back.  
  
Robin slept the whole way back, muttering something every now and then, but Amon thought nothing of it and hated that he had to wake her up when they got to Raven's Flat.  
  
Amon slowed to a stop in front of the old church and gently shook Robin awake. She woke up and smiled at him, he somewhat smiled back and said, "Robin, we're here. Come on."  
  
Robin nodded and got out of the car. Amon got out as well and caught up with Robin. He walked beside her and put his arm around her waist, pulling Robin closer to him.  
  
Together they walked to the elevator and rode up. The elevator stopped at the fifth floor and the doors opened. Robin and Amon stepped out, but before Robin could even make it halfway to her desk the small pitter patter of feet came at her.  
  
Sean was running, for his age he could run well, he was still in his little blue pajamas. When Sean got three feet from Robin he launched himself into the air and jumped on Robin, he wrapped his small arms around her neck to keep from falling back down on his bottom. Robin wrapped her arms around his and balanced him on her hip, and smiled her soft smile at him.  
  
"Mommy, mommy, I missed you!" Sean said giggling, kissing his "mother" on the cheek.  
  
"And I missed you, too," Robin said walking over to sit in her seat, with Sean on her lap.  
  
Amon followed and picked up Sean from Robin's lap, allowing her to turn and lay her head on her desk.  
  
"We have to let mommy rest, she's been through a lot and she needs to rest," Amon explained as he sat Sean on his lap.  
  
"Daddy, when can we go home," Sean asked as leaned against Amon.  
  
"We can leave right now," said Robin as she stood up and walked over to the boys.  
  
Amon nodded and picked Sean up off his lap as he got up and balanced him on his hip and walked over to Robin, who was standing by the elevator. Robin called the elevator and stepped in when it's doors opened.  
  
They rode down and got out, then stepped out into the wind, again. Robin still had on Amon's coat so she pulled it around her small form and got in on her side of the car. Amon put Sean in the back, in his car seat, and then got in himself. Amon started the car and pulled out into the traffic, and sped off for home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Author's Note's:  
Lol! Hey! I'm back! This is the sequel of 'Forbiddin' or 'Forbidden' Lol! Anyway, read and review, please. I will be doing shout outs once again, anyway, I hope you like it, if I faltured in anyway please tell me! Thanks  
  
Bana 


	2. Sleep

Amon pulled into the small garage of their house. He turned it off and got out, along with Robin. She started to go over to the other side of the car to get Sean out of his car seat, but Amon stopped her, "You go on in, I'll get him."  
  
Robin looked over at Amon gratefully and nodded, "Okay."  
  
Sean on the other hand wasn't too happy about his mother ignoring him like that, sure he liked Amon, but he was attached to Robin. Tears gathered in his eyes and slowly made their way down his face. Amon unbuckled Sean and picked him up and noticed the moistness on his face.  
  
"What's wrong," Amon asked, his face showing compassion for the little boy he held in his arms.  
  
"Mama, she doesn't like me," he wailed, "she doesn't play with me anymore!"  
  
Amon nodded his head as if he understood, "but mama has been through a lot today, you must remember that."  
  
Sean nodded and laid his head on Amon's chest, sniffing occasionally, as Amon carried him into the house. Amon walked into the living room, he sat Sean down on the floor, by his toys so he could play, and then went to sit in his black leather chair by the wall.  
  
They had a large living room that was a sky blue and since Robin got to pick the wall color, she said that Amon could pick the chairs and couch color, and of course it was black, but that was okay, it all matched just fine.  
  
Normally Sean would be playing with Rin and ride on her back (A/N: I did that when I was little. ), but today Rin was lying in his and Robin's bedroom and not with Sean, and even if she was in here Amon had a feeling that he wouldn't play with her.  
  
Amon heard the bed springs in his and Robin's bedroom squeak as (he figured) Robin's got into bed. Amon looked down at Sean and saw that he was looking back at Amon with his lip pouting.  
  
Amon smirked and patted the arm of his chair; Sean got up and ran over to Amon, jumping when he got there. Sean landed in Amon's lap and cuddled up against Amon's chest. Anybody that was around them for even a second could tell that Amon loved Sean like he was his own and the same thing for Robin.  
  
Amon reached over and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV as Sean settled himself.  
  
They watched cartoons for a good two hours, until Sean fell asleep. Amon carried him to his room and laid him down in his bed, covering him up in the process.  
  
Amon walked out of Sean's room and into his own. He saw Rin laying at the foot of his bed and clicked his tongue and sent her into Sean's room, to lay by his bed or in his bed, whichever she wanted.  
  
Amon stepped forward and walked over to the bed; he sat down on the side and laid down. He rolled over toward the back of Robin; he slipped his hand over her waist and brought her closer. Robin snuggled closer to Amon and threw the sheet he could feel her warmth.  
  
Robin opened one eye and sighed when she felt Amon's arm over her waist. After she had snuggled up to him she rolled over to face him. She looked up at him and smiled, Amon didn't smiled back, but she could see it in his eyes, and ran his fingers threw her hair.  
  
"Robin."  
  
"What, Amon?"  
  
"How about we get Dojima and, maybe, Sakaki over here to baby sit tomorrow, and we go somewhere," Amon asked, still playing with her hair.  
  
"I don't know..." Robin answered uncertainly, "Could we have a dinner thing over here at the house?"  
  
Amon hesitated, this wasn't what he had planned, 'but I'll figure something out,' "Sure."  
  
Robin nodded and Amon turned over to lay on his back and Robin laid her head on his chest as Amon pulled her closer, if at all possible.  
  
Together they fell asleep, Amon dreaming of what he was going to do and Robin dreaming of her big happy family and how much she loved them.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, I know sappy...  
  
(okay now) Shout outs: RunningFreeWitch – Thank you for the compliment! I'm so glad you liked it and I'm glad that you like this one already!  
  
lea G – Well, I'll write more, but I couldn't on this one, I couldn't think of anything to write about.  
  
Speaker for Psychopaths – First off: I love your name! Thank you, I had hoped I was off to a great start. And I do wonder what Amon's coat feels like. Lol!  
  
Seed-of-Flame – I like your name, does it have to do with Witch Hunter Robin?  
  
bbre32 – I thought the car seat thingy was cute to! Lol!  
  
ISIS - Updated!  
  
Kaoru-Chan12 – I updated!  
  
My-immortal666 – I'm so glad that you reviewed it! Lol! Your like my best reviewer! Lol! There will be more to come, I'm sorry I didn't write more on this one though. I like the mommy and the daddy in this one.   
Author's Note:  
Hee hee, here is the new chapter! I thank all of you that reviewed and I wish that you would read and review after this one! Okay? BYE!!!  
  
Bana 


	3. Dinner Part 1

Amon looked around the house; it was bustling with all the STN-J agents, and happiness. No one really remember what happened yesterday with Robin, but yet no one really wanted to. Sakaki and Dojima sat on the couch playing with Sean, who was laughing because Sakaki was tickling him. This was the first time in months that he had seen Dojima truly happy, it could be the fact that Sakaki and Dojima had just gotten together.  
  
Miho and Nagira, the happily married couple, were standing against the wall watching new couple play with the toddler, and laughing occasionally. Miho had softened up a little and Nagira had straightened up just a tad bit, now he wasn't going out every evening to get information from his little messengers.  
  
Michael, who was able to leave the building now, was sitting in the floor in front of Sean, smiling and laughing as Sean took off his glasses and put them on. Sean loved being the center of attention, but he was really just being distracted from Robin, who was sneaking outside into their back yard.  
  
As soon as Robin stepped out of the door the sunlight hit her, making her natural highlights stand out. Robin crossed the small yard and sat down beneath a rather large oak tree. (A/N: I don't know if Japan has oak trees, but since this is my story and I couldn't think of any other trees, they are, forgive me.)  
  
It had warmed up quite a bit since yesterday and a nice breeze was blowing. Robin leaned up against the tree and breathed deeply, being away from all the noise of the kitchen and house guests, was truly a gift from God in her eyes.  
  
Robin heard the screen door bang shut, but kept her eyes shut. She heard the soft pounding of footsteps against the earth as they made their way toward her. Robin prepared for the jump, shutting her eyes tighter, but it didn't come. Instead a soft groan came from beside her as somebody sat down. Robin opened her eyes to see Amon sitting beside her.  
  
Amon looked over at her and then closed his eyes once more, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
Robin sighed, "I don't know... Escaping?"  
  
Amon chuckled softly, "Sounds good to me," he reached over and took her small hand in his own.  
  
"Hey, where's Amon and Robin," a voice from the house came, probably Nagira.  
  
"So much for hiding..." Amon said as he got up and then helped Robin up, "Oh wait a minute, I forgot something..."  
  
Robin looked at Amon as he got down on his knee and her eyes grew big, "Amon... What are you doing?"  
  
"Doing what I planned on doing. Robin Sena, will you do me the pleasure of being my wife," Amon asked, as he pulled out a small velvet box and opening it to show a small gold band with a small tear drop cut diamond in the middle, "Robin, will you marry me?"  
  
Robin's mouth dropped and tears gathered in her eyes. She jumped and wrapped her arms around Amon, knocking them both down. Standing up wasn't very hard, even with Robin on top of him, but Amon still grunted when he did. Robin clung on tighter and sobbed into his chest something that sounded like a yes.  
  
Amon put his hands on Robin's shoulders and pushed her away, "Did I hear a yes?"  
  
Robin nodded and went to hug him again, but was surprised when Amon lifted her into the air and swung her around, laughing as she sobbed and laughed. Robin looked up into his eyes and Amon bent his head down and placed a small kiss on Robin's lips and pulled away.  
  
Robin hastily wiped at her eyes and grinned up at Amon, who was smiling the biggest he had ever had before, as he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"Hey, I found them!" Dojima shouted from the door and then looked at Robin's face and saw it was red, from crying, "Robin. What's wro- WHOA! Where'd you get that ring?" Dojima ran from the house and up to the couple. She took Robin's hand and gazed down at it. "Don't tell me he did it."  
  
Robin just nodded and then held her ears as Dojima let out a loud joyful scream. Robin didn't look back, but was pretty sure that Amon was doing the same thing, especially since he yelled back at her, "DOJIMA, BE QUIET!" Rin gave a meaningful bark, since she was chained up in the backyard.  
  
Dojima did just as Amon, but pouted when she did. 'And 3, 2, 1,' Robin silently as the door banged open.  
  
Sakaki was the first out, the Miho, Nagira, and then Michael, who was carrying Sean. Dojima signaled Miho over and whispered something in her ear. Miho's eyes got huge and walked over to Robin and picked up her hand.  
  
While the girls goggled over Robin's ring, Sakaki, Michael, and Nagira walked over to Amon. Nagira smirked and smacked Amon on the back, but all was silent as they listened to the girls until Sakaki finally broke silence.  
  
"So you finally did it..." He stated more than asked.  
  
"Yeah, finally," Amon said as his cool mask came back.  
  
AsterRaven – I'm sorry I didn't update quick, but I had a lot of stuff to do. Anyway! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
robin's-hope – Lol! It's okay! I'm so glad your going to keep a watch out! That makes me so happy!  
  
lea G – Thank you! Lol! I plan to!  
  
Athame: Ceremonial Dagger – It's okay that you didn't review, Lol! Yeah... um... sappy parts, you know how hard it is for me to add those... so... yeah, it's the best I can do!  
  
Soul of the dead – Your Welcome! And I updated! So Here!  
  
RunningFreeWitch – Yeah, but it just makes you think, would you do the same thing? Lol! It is a great family, if I may be as bold as to say.  
  
bbre32 – And you should understand why he was wanting some time with Robin, by the time you've read this.  
  
Kaoru-Chan12 – Hasn't worked out yet, but... it's well on it's what! Lol!  
  
MyImmortal666 – I liked the mommy/daddy thing as well. Do not lose your mind! And I know you love this story! Lol! You've told me pentliy times! Lol! (oh and forgive my spelling mistakes... sorry)  
  
Sakura Butterfly – You should not be slapped, it isn't your fault that you didn't review quick! It's okay really!  
  
Cali1043 – So cute is what you call it! Lol!  
  
Author's Notes:  
I'm sorry I didn't update soon, but I'm an 14 year-old (or I will be in a week) trying to keep my grades at A's and B's and I was having problems, but it's okay, because school's out!!!! WOOHOOO!!! I'm happy, anyway, enjoy the chapter, read and review!  
  
Bana 


	4. Dinner Part 2

It was around 7:30 when Robin put Sean to bed so the adults could talk freely about Amon and Robin's engagement in the living room.  
  
"So, when and where is the wedding going to be," Dojima asked with much excitement, obviously this was a happy moment for her.  
  
Robin looked up at Amon, who was sitting beside her with his arm around her shoulders, pulling Robin closer to him, "We're not sure where, but I think it would be sometime next year after Robin's 18th birthday," Robin nodded in agreement.  
  
"Next year? But that's sooo far away," Dojima said stomping her feet, she was the only one making a big deal out of it, everyone else liked the idea because then Robin would be of legal age to be married anyway...  
  
Amon nodded to confirm what he had said earlier and Robin got up, "I'm going to check on Sean, it's been a little too quiet in there..."  
  
Everybody nodded and Robin walked down the hall. They heard Robin open the door and after that nothing, but silent. Amon was about to go see what was wrong when a loud scream came from Sean's room. Everybody ran down the hall, Amon in the lead, to the room.  
  
They found Robin in the middle of the floor shaking her head and sobbing into her hands. Amon went forward and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Robin, what's wrong?"  
  
Robin didn't say anything or at least he didn't hear it if she did, she pointed up at the old crib that they had for Sean when he was little. Amon heard Sakaki whisper something to Dojima and she nodded. She stepped forward, with Miho behind her, and kneeled down next to Robin. Amon removed his hand from Robin's shoulder and stepped toward the crib, but didn't look until Robin was out of the room with Miho and Dojima.  
  
Amon noticed that the stuff on the changing table was scooted around. Amon peered in the crib and what he saw made him resist the urge to retch. Amon placed a hand over his mouth as if to silence a scream. In the crib was Sean with his head in between two wooden poles and he was a pale shade of blue, his hands drooping by his sides and he was on his knees, but he wasn't breathing. Amon's eyes widened and he didn't know what took over him, he grasp the bars that held his son's head and pulled them out of their holes, and fell down. Sean fell out of the crib and into his father's lap.  
  
Amon started to rub Sean's neck, where the bar's had been and after about five seconds of doing that Sean's eyes opened and he took a huge breath. Amon pulled his son closer to him and hugged him tightly. No one happened to see the watering eyes of Amon, but they heard the loud cries of Sean. (A/N: I don't mean to make Amon sound like a cry baby, but HEY!! His adopted son ALMOST died, what would you do?!)  
  
In the living room Robin heard the sobs and broke free from Dojima and raced down the hall. She burst through Nagira and Sakaki and looked at Amon's figured rocking back and forth, and Sean's face pressed into Amon's shoulder.  
  
Sean looked up and saw Robin and he pushed away from Amon and held his hands out toward Robin. Robin didn't need to see it anymore, she threw herself forward at Amon, who caught her and held her too, as she put one arm about Amon's neck and the other around Sean's body, bringing him closer to him. Amon gave a quick kiss to Robin's forehead as he rubbed her back.  
  
Robin shifted her seating, so she was sitting in Amon's lap with his arms around both Robin and Sean, and Sean was in her lap; snuggling closer to Robin, who put her chin on his head and put her head under Amon's chin.  
  
Behind them, Sakaki was explaining everything to Miho and Dojima, and Nagira and Michael were leaning up against the wall, watching Amon, Robin, and Sean. Nagira smiled at the site of the three of them, they were a happy family and soon Robin and Amon would tie the knot. Sure, Sean had almost died, but he is okay now, although everybody is still shaken up, mostly Amon and Robin, from the accident, and Nagira doubted that anybody would forget anytime soon.  
  
The sobs ceased into small whimpers and everybody looked around. Sean and Robin had fallen asleep.  
  
"Dojima, could you get Sean and carry him to my bedroom," Amon asked after Sakaki had finished.  
  
"Sure," Dojima said and walked forward, taking Sean in her arms.  
  
Amon stood, carrying Robin bridal style and lead Dojima to his room. They walked across the hall and into Amon's room, a room that Dojima had never seen, or rather than anybody but the people that lived here had not. Amon pulled back the comforter and placed Robin underneath them. Amon turned and took Sean away from Dojima and laid him close to Robin, then covered them up. Robin rolled over and pulled Sean into her stomach like she would never let him go again.  
  
Dojima turned and left the room as Amon bent to take Robin's ribbons and hair pins out, before covering them up. When he was finished he bent again and placed a kiss on Sean's forehead and one on Robin's cheek. He straightened up and left the room, placing the ribbons on the dresser as he passed.  
  
He walked into the living room where all the others were sitting. As he entered the room they all stood up.  
  
"She's asleep," Michael stated more than asked.  
  
Amon nodded as Nagira stepped forward, "we don't want to be rude, but I think we should leave."  
  
Once again Amon nodded and walked toward the front door and opened it. Dojima and Sakaki were the first in line. Dojima twitched and couldn't help it, she hugged Amon and stood on tip-toe and whispered in his ear, "Take care of her." Amon nodded as she released him. Sakaki shook his hand and then they were out the door.  
  
Next was Michael. He shook Amon's hand and patted Amon on the shoulder, "Amon, you had better take care of her, or I'll have to beat the snot out of you."  
  
Amon smirked and murmured a, "sure..." as Michael walked out of the door.  
  
Miho walked up to Amon and hugged him tightly and had to wipe a tear out of her eye and walked closer to the door as she waited for Nagira.  
  
Nagira shook his hand and smacked him on the back, "Take care of our little bird," Amon nodded and Nagira hugged him. Amon's eyes went wide and his muscles tensed. Amon cleared his throat and Nagira let go of him, "Sorry, got caught up in the moment."  
  
Amon nodded somewhat and closed the door behind them. He walked back into his room and grabbed his black cotton pajama bottoms and changed into them. Amon lifted the blanket and slide underneath it. He rolled over on his side and placed an arm around Robin and Sean. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
)(())())()(()()()())()()()()()))()))((()))((())))((())))((())))  
  
Author's note:  
I do know that in the TV show that Robin sleeps in the nude, but in this story she doesn't to spar Amon the embarrassment and possibly herself.  
  
Shout out's:  
  
Outcast Shadow – Man, It sucks about your computer! I wish you to get a better one and/or fix the one you have now. Anyway, thank you. Yes, I did change it! I like this one, don't you?  
  
deathbellringson – Next chapter is up!  
  
animelover21291 – Thank you, and I didn't get straight A's to begin with, but they were pretty good. I'm touched that you felt you had to review.  
  
SHAWN PROVONCHA – THANK YOU!  
  
JOlteus – Lol! I'm glad too! Yes, Robin and Amon forever!  
  
Amon's Angel of the Darkness – Between Forbidden and New Family, nothing really happened, just Sean growing up and hunting witches, I think! I might add something with a little zing to help it along!  
  
Seed-of-Flame – I do agree! SCHOOL'S OUT!! YAY!!!! It's okay that you didn't review chapter 2, not a lot of people did.  
  
Garfunkelzsnugglebunny – Yeah! He popped the question! I can't wait to get reviews from yourself and your imaginary friends! Lol!  
  
Sakura Butterfly – When I first read your review and saw that part from the story, I thought you were going to flame me! I was like, 'oh no, oh no...' All the other reviews I had gotten with parts of the story in it were flames, but then I read the rest of it and I was happy! Lol!  
  
Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin – Thank you! Yes summer is finally here! So cool, that was my last day too! Lol!  
  
Kaoru-Chan12 – Updated! Lol!  
  
()))))((((())))))(((())))))(((()))  
  
Author's Notes:  
HI!!! I finally updated, and I'm sorry for not updating fast like I normally do, but I've been busy! Anyway! I thank all of you that said Happy Birthday to me! Lol! Anyway, Thanks to all that reviewed! I don't know if you liked this chapter since that happened to Sean, but I was depressed because me and one of my best friends (he is a guy) got into a HUGE fight! Anyway, Please read and review! Thank you!  
  
Goth Musician 


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys,

It's me, Goth Musician. Hee hee, I'm sorry I haven't updated or anything like that and stuff… But I'm in a jam, okay…. That's an understatement; I'VE GOT SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!! AND I'VE HAD IT FOR 6 FRIGGIN' MONTHS!!!!

And anyway, I was wondering if anyone had ideas, any at all, I'll read all of them, I'm serious. Please help! I'm gonna go insane. So if you don't hate me, please help me. Thanks so much.

Goth Musician


End file.
